Behind A Bathroom Door
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: SasuSaku NaruHina. Updated. New Chapter. "Why am I here in the First Place?"... Too tight. Too tight. When did Naruto take off her shirt? Breathe, breathe...
1. You

**Behind A Bathroom Door**

* * *

How she had gotten here, she did not know. How she was so blind, she did not know. Why she did not listen to everyone, she could only call herself stupid. And now, sitting on the bathroom floor, tears falling down her face and the yells and bangs on the door she could only call herself one thing.

Stupid.

Everyone had told her that something was up; that she should be careful, not let herself be so vulnerable, yet she did not listen to them.

Why?

She was in love.

She just wanted to give him a chance, one that nobody else was going to give him.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

More tears.

Another bang on the door shakes her body that is propped up against it.

"Please stop…" her voice is beyond holding any type of strength in it, too much had happened.

They had been together for nearly seven months, taking care of each other. Seven happy months together, their relationship could outlast everything. That is what she would tell herself. That no matter what, she would not let what the villagers said get to her. _They were just so jealous._ She would say in her mind over and over again. _They just need time to get used to him. _She hoped and prayed silently that what she would tell herself was true.

She needed her words to be true.

But, sadly, her love was not as he said.

* * *

Two weeks prior.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The said man turned around, narrowed his eyes for a second then relaxed and opened his arms. The owner of the voice ran to him, jumping in his arms she kissed him full on the lips, noting the strong tastes of breath mints and toothpaste.

She smiled at him, holding him closer to her person and felt the wandering hands of his massage her back.

"Where have you been? I went to the training grounds but you weren't there, I thought we were going to train today." Her voice was laced with worry, the thought of what a passing villager reminding her of whom she was with.

_"Poor girl, doesn't know of all the things he does behind her back…"_

"Baby, I thought I told you I was going to sleep in today." His voice was so calm and collected that if she had no thought of what the villagers had said, she would not notice that strange scent of air freshener in his house to be an off occurrence.

As she thought, both trying to deny what was being said about him and trying to tie together to find the truth in it all, she felt the hot tongue of his snake its way down her neck, his hands rubbing her rear.

"Mmm.." how long had it been since the last time he had taken her?

A day, and hour, she could not differentiate all of the times that he had taken her. Sasuke was like an insatiable animal, crazed with uncontrolled lust. The things he had done to her, where he had done them. In a closet at the hospital, her office, in the alley, so many places that were so familiar with what was spoken about him and others that it had scared her.

_"I heard he was out again, some blonde girl from Rain. They were behind the alcohol store, he was having his way with her as if he never knew Sakura…poor girl won't believe anyone when they try to tell her though…"_

Inside of Sasuke's kitchen, somehow he had already gotten her shirt off and was hurriedly working on her panties from under her skirt. She could feel the arousal of his pressing into her stomach as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

_"Did you see him too, walking around the park with those dazed eyes? He even stumbled and fell to the ground! Why does such a smart girl like her not see what he is doing?"_

When the two of them had gotten to his bed, she did not have a clue. The lustful aura that he emitted and the sinful touches of his always had a way of clouding her judgment and letting her forget things.

She felt the bed shift, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw her beloved boyfriend of seven months standing up. His bare body walked over to the bathroom door and walked in, seconds later the sound of the shower running hit her ears.

Sakura sighed, standing up and putting on one of her nightgowns, the twenty-year-old walked down the stairs.

As she entered the kitchen she bee-lined to the trash can. If she was right-along with the villagers-there would be a beer bottle or bottle of some alcohol in the trash. But, she hoped and prayed that she was wrong and that there would be no bottle in the trash.

Shuffling quietly through the trash can she felt hope fill her as she did not see any trace of an alcohol bottle. But alas the scent of air freshener hit her along with the mixed scent of shampoo?

"What are you doing?" she could sense the foreboding aura around him and the tone of irritation in his voice.

She turned around to see him clad in a wife beater and boxers, his eyes narrowed at her in accusation.

"Well you see I was umm," why did he have to look at her like that, the way that made her shiver in fear and slow her breathing?

"Well?" she could already sense the impatience.

"I think I might have well lost some medical papers, you know the ones I was working on a couple of days ago and well I thought.." she could not even finish.

"In the study."

"Okay."

He looked at her, then to the trash on the ground and silently told her to put the garbage away, turning his back she to turned back to the trashcan, only to see…

A bottle of vodka.

A gasp escaped her lips, and apparently it had been loud enough to startle Sasuke for he ran back into the kitchen and asked, "What happened?"

He asked her again, but all she did was lean down, pick up the bottle and turn to him with tear-filled eyes. He looked at her, eyes wide and hands slightly trembling. She looked from the bottle to him, and back again the pieces putting themselves together in her mind.

"Sasuke?" her voice was so small and quivering that she herself did not recognize it.

He looked down away from her, to her this was a sign of guilt and she assumed the worst.

"So all of those rumors are true? You have lied to me, cheated on me?" her voice was uncontrolled and rose as she spoke to him.

He stood there, silent for a moment and Sakura was assured that he had indeed lied and cheated on her whilst being drunk, but he spoke to her and calmly walked over to her.

"The bottle, while you were gone I drank it because I feel, I have felt so much pressure lately and I needed to unwind." He looked her in the eyes, yet she could not decipher if he was lying or not.

"What about…?"

"Those rumors are not true, I assure you. I only drink when I need to and that is a rare occurrence. I just did not want to alarm you so I hid the bottle. Please Sakura, don't you believe me?"

She looked him in the eye, and walked into his arms, letting him hold her. She inhaled his fresh scent and then realized that she had not showered yet. But, another thought struck her, what was pressuring him, so she asked him that.

"I, I feel that the council of elders want me to hurry up and repopulate the Uchiha clan y'know? There is so much I have to do on my own, I am only 20, it is just getting hard for me to do all of it knowing what is placed on my shoulders."

Sakura smiled, accepting his answer and kissed him, letting all of her trust flow freely into him and forgetting to look back in the trash can, where she would have seen six other bottles of alcohol…

* * *

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU BITCH!"

Her tears clouded her vision; pain raked her body as everything that had happened hit her. His lies, his betrayal, his anger…all of it was starting to take a toll on her. How could someone whom she loved and trusted with all of her heart do this to her?

BANG!

The door shook with the force from his blows, her body that was propped up against it shifting painfully just to hold it closed. She did not believe it could happen, she would have never thought that…

BANG! BANG!

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

She would fear him in such a way.

That she would fear that he would actually kill her, that he would take her life. She just could not believe it, but then again, she could not, would not believe that he was doing those terrible things behind her back and acting if they were nothing.

What this the same man that she fell in love with?

_No, _she thought,_ that man would never do this to me…_

CRACK!

"no…please…"

Her fear rose as the door behind her cracked, and Sasuke hit it once more with him strength.

The door cracked louder this time, and she could smell the strong scent of alcohol coming from her love. Tears fell even faster, all of the strength that she held was lost. Looking into the mirror and seeing her crumpled form on the ground and all of her tears she could only ask as the door cracked and his hand reached for the lock…

"_**What have we become?"**_

* * *

Well, I hope that you all like this. I will make about two more chapters to then it will end…only for a second part to come! Yay! Well, please review and tell me what you think about my story, your input really does help and it tells me what you all like, so, remember, no reviews, not so good a story!

Not really, I will always write to my best ability for you all!

Well, I g2g. See you later!


	2. Live

I did not get as much feedback on this as I thought I would, and I know that I have not updated as soon as I would have wished to, sorry. But, I know that this story is offensive to some, that is why, before you even click the "Behind A Bathroom Door" icon, is says in the summary that there will be verbal and Alcohol abuse, so, yes, some of this story might be disturbing, so, deal.

Anyways, thanks to those who read and gave me nice feedback on my story, well, I have nothing else to say, so here we go…

* * *

Chapter 2:

Recap: CRACK!

"no…please…"

Her fear rose as the door behind her cracked, and Sasuke hit it once more with him strength.

The door cracked louder this time, and she could smell the strong scent of alcohol coming from her love. Tears fell even faster, all of the strength that she held was lost. Looking into the mirror and seeing her crumpled form on the ground and all of her tears she could only ask as the door cracked and his hand reached for the lock…

"_**What have we become?"**_

* * *

Sakura felt her heart race, fear paralyzing her as Sasuke's hand reached for the lock on the bathroom door. She could not understand, how could she be so scared of the man that she loved with all of her heart? Someone that she knows better than anyone else.

_No, _she thought bitterly, _I don't know that man at all…_

"I found you, Sakura…" the voice was slightly slurred, dark and haunting, sending shivers down her spine.

"I have to get out of here," she mumbled to herself, feeling weight being pushed on the door, the hand getting closer to the lock but having trouble for the owner of the hand being intoxicated.

Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily, the need to get to safety, whatever that was now considering that Sasuke was always her safe place, she needed to get out of _here._ Her eyes scanned the room, knowing full well that there were some sort of weaponry in the room, for you could be attacked at any time, and being that Uchiha Sasuke was a very paranoid person and believed that anyone could lurk around any corner, he would definitely have some sort of weapon in the room.

Just the problem was…where?

And if she did find the weapon, would she be able to hold it up to him and hurt the man that she loves with all of her heart? Would she be able to truly hurt him, knowing full well all of the memories of him and her together would forever be shattered?

He shattered all memories of us the moment he took a sip of alcohol… 

Her heart clenched painfully, more tears fell, and determination reigned.

"I will get out of here." Her whispers keeping her going.

She looked around the room, the only way out was a small window above the bathtub, but to get to it she had to leave the door. And if she were to do that, he would no doubt get it open and use his super speed to get to her.

And then, she had no clue what he would do, he was so angry already with her.

All she had done, her only fault, was the need to know.

She had come home early from work, knowing that Sasuke was not going to expect her until about two hours later. On her way to her shared home with him, she saw a girl from the local strip joint walking down to the home.

In her confusion, she asked the girl, while disguised as a fellow stripper and found out that the woman was going there to get some with her Sasuke. That alone, was enough to hurt her. After that, she had "Disposed" of the girl, giving her a good Gen-jutsu to keep her at home and away from Sasuke for a while…

After that, she ran home, fear coursing along with her anger, in her veins.

When she had opened the doors, she saw him, her Sasuke, sitting on the couch, vodka and so many other kinds of alcohol bottles surrounding him. In her haste and anger, she called him out on his cheating, drinking and lying.

In his intoxicated state, he was angered to easily and lashed out at her, chasing her and throwing bottles at her, when she had locked herself in the bathroom, he had banged on it hoping to get to her…

* * *

Sakura knew that it was the only way out, the only way for her to get to safety, she just had to get the right amount of courage to do it, and fast. The hand of his had found the lock and was just about to …

Sakura used his inner will and punched his hand, making his knuckles bleed, his hand returning to his person.

This was her chance!

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Oh…no…

He was really, _really_ angry now…

Sakura stood up, ran to the window, smashing with her fist, cutting them in the process and jumped out, cutting her arms in the process as well.

She did not care where she went; she just had to get away from that house, from him.

Tears blurred her vision and her hands and arms stung from the air hitting her open wounds. She could hear him running behind her and she cried harder, will and strength leaving her almost instantaneously.

"Sakura?"

She opened her eyes; hope shining as she saw Naruto.

Naruto…

Now all she had to do was get to him, and he would save her, he would, he would…

Please…help me Naruto… 

"STOP RUNNING YOU BITCH!"

No…just shut up…just shut up… 

Naruto sensed the trouble and ran to her, he held her forearms, asking her over and over what happened. He looked over to Sasuke who ran to them, stopping when he was a couple of feet away, and by the look of his face, the alcohol had not left his system.

Sakura lost her will, she lost everything, and falling to her knees she let Naruto cradle her limp body to his chest.

Through her tears, she barely saw Sasuke; his smug smirk and angered red eyes glaring at her…

As she closed her eyes, the last thing she heard before passing out was…

_"_**_What the fuck have you done Sasuke?"_ **

* * *

Well, I like this, I think. It might be short, but hey! I only have a few more chaps and then it will be finished.

So, please, if you care about and FanFics all around…you will molest the little review button and review!

Tamiko-Chan81


	3. Learn

Hello my wonderful readers/reviewers! Sorry for the late update! But, well, umm, you see…I kinda got sick and have been out of commission for a while. BUT! I wanted to update for this story, because I have gotten a great idea and I think I can make this out to be a good ten chapters if I put all of my ideas to work!

Well, I don't own Naruto or anything else but my idea…so…please don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Beep…Beep…

Beep…Beep…Beep

Beep Beep…Beep Beep

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEE—

Sakura rose up instantly, her eyes wide and looking around her frantically. Her rushed breaths and rustling to get out of the bed awoke the resting Shizune. Sakura was just setting one foot on the pale white ground when a hand grabbed her right forearm.

Sakura screamed.

Shizune instantly let go and walked in front of Sakura, who had covered her face with her arms and was shaking slightly.

Shizune let a look of pity come over her face, she had thought that Sasuke was a bad person for doing those things to her, but, this was just wrong. Sakura had never hurt Sasuke and all he could do was hurt her.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura stopped shaking and peeked through her bandaged arms to see worried black eyes.

"Shizune?"

Sakura looked at her surroundings and realized that she was in the hospital. She looked down at her arms, noting that they had been bandaged and her left arm had stitches. She sniffed and bit her lip, sadness overwhelming her.

"Sakura-san, what is wrong?" Sakura looked up and sighed, she did not know where to start, and to her everything was wrong.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

_Where are you now?_

Sakura's eyes widened, _Naruto!_

She looked around the room frantically, fear coursing through her veins as thoughts raced through her mind.

Naruto could hurt Sasuke, Naruto would hurt Sasuke, and Sasuke hurt her, Naruto…could he have hurt Sasuke?

Tears gathered in her eyes, despite everything that Sasuke had done to her, she loved him with everything that she was and the thought of Naruto hurting…it scared her.

She tried to get out of the bed once again, only to be pushed back by Shizune. Sakura tried to get up but Shizune kept on pushing her back into the bed. Sakura started to cry and started to say, "Stop it! I have to see him!" over and over again.

Shizune only tried to get her into her bed, Sakura was under so much stress and she could open her wounds if she moved too much.

"Sakura-san! You are not well! Please! Stay in bed!" Shizune tried to reason.

"But I have to see him!"

Shizune stopped, still holding Sakura's arms and asked, "Who, who is it that you have to see?"

Sakura was quiet for a second and Shizune guessed, "Is it Naruto?"

Sakura shook her head harshly, tears falling down her cheeks and she whispered brokenly, "I have to see….Sasuke-kun."

Shizune's eyes widened and she was about to talk to Sakura when a door opened and a calm voice said, "Leave her be, I have to speak with her." Resounded. Shizune turned her head and sighed, letting go of Sakura's arms and walked out of the room and told the visitor, "She is not to see Uchiha-San; she is very unwell to see him at the moment."

The person nodded, then closed the door behind himself and walked over to the bed.

Sakura looked up at him, her tears still falling and she hiccupped. Kakashi smiled at her, and handed her a tissue. She took it and blew her nose and wiped her eyes. He sat down on the bed beside her and took her arms into his hands and stared at them.

Sakura, bit her lip then said, "Could you tell me about Sasuke-kun?"

Almost without a second going by Kakashi countered, "Could _you_ tell me about Sasuke?"

Sakura looked him in the eyes, well, eye, and let another tear fall. She looked away and said, "You should already know, everyone in Konoha had been talking about it. It was just that I finally found out…"

Kakashi seemed not to like her answer and turned her face to him, narrowing his eye he said, "You know very well that is not what I want to hear, I want to know what happened to him, to you."

Sakura bit her lips again, an old habit that she used when she was sad and nervous. Kakashi knew this and pulled her into his arms, he rubbed her head as she cried into his chest and mumbled incoherent words and unfinished sentences.

Kakashi let her let everything out. From what he heard from Naruto, and from many of the villagers, what Sasuke had done was very devastating. Being that Sakura was with him for so long and that he had most likely been lying to her for most of it, he could understand her sorrow.

After some time, Sakura calmed and once again wiped away her tears and bit her lip.

Kakashi asked once again for her to tell him everything, staring at her, he waited for her to speak.

She held his hand in her two and told him everything, from the stripper to the bathroom. When her story ended Sakura looked up at him with wide terrified eyes as she said, "I don't know what happened after Naruto got there. All I know is that he got mad and yelled something but I passed out…and…and…and…" she started to cry harder.

Kakashi tried to comfort her when she said, "I don't know what happened! I am so scared that something bad happened. I don't want him to get hu-hurt because of me! I just…" she cried some more, "I don't know how I can do this anymore…"

Kakashi understood her, cradling her to his body he rubbed her back in a fatherly way and started to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"But it won't! Naruto would hurt him! I don't know anything! Nobody will…" she coughed slightly, "Nobody will tell me if Sasuke-kun is alright."

Kakashi sighed, leave it to Sakura to be worried sick over the guy that just nearly killed her and cheated on her. He smiled at her, she was just so kind, it would be her downfall one day, he thought.

After she calmed he said, "Sasuke…is a little irate right now. But I assure you that he is fine, Naruto did not bang him up to bad. I promise that there is nothing to worry about."

Sakura looked up at him, sniffled, and asked, "He wasn't banged up too bad?"

Kakashi smiled and laughed slightly, she looked just like her twelve year old self, not the twenty year old woman, "No, just a few bruises, Naruto was more worried about getting you to a hospital than killing him at the moment."

She nodded, "You were covered in your own blood. An artery was sliced and you almost died from the blood loss, which scared Naruto enough for him, and Sasuke, after he saw you bleeding profusely, to get you to a hospital."

Sakura smiled and asked, "Was…was Sasuke still intoxicated when they got me here?"

Kakashi just shrugged, "If he was, he hid it good. But after Naruto told Tsunade about you, she put Sasuke under lock and key and I haven't seen him since, all I know is that he is alright and that he is not allowed to see anyone, well, except us."

Sakura bit her lip and closed her eyes, silently praying that Sasuke was alright…when she felt _that_ feeling again.

Her eyes went wide and this was not unnoticed by her ex-teacher. He stared at her; she held her stomach for a second and cringed slightly before closing her eyes harshly and concentrating for a minute.

When she finished, she noted the questioning eye of her teacher and she said, "My stomach hurt a little bit…"

This immediately warned the jounin and he was about to get her a nurse when she collaborated, "I did not eat at all today, that's why, no worries, the only wounds, and well, physical ones, were done by me getting out of the house."

Kakashi sighed, sat back down on the bed and stared at Sakura; she looked out the window and bit her lip again. Curiously he asked, "Why are you doing that? Is there something else you want to tell me?"

He smiled, yet you could only tell by the wrinkle of his eyes, his smiled suddenly evaporated when he saw the frown and then indecisive look on Sakura's face.

"Sakura…?"

She let one tear fall, but that was it, and then she looked him in the eye and said, "Kakashi-Sensei…I don't know if I can be with Sasuke if he is like…this because…"

When Sakura did not finish her statement Kakashi asked, "Because…"

She looked him in the eye and whispered with a small smile, "Because I think that I am…"

"_**What are we going to do now?"**_

* * *

Hehe, I feel so mean for giving you all that cliffy…

Oh, well, some people might know what I am going to do, but I promise! This will not be a cliché story! I refuse to let my story be like other peoples! So...um...if you love my story so far….click that cute button and review…


	4. Cry

Hello, I know that I have not updated in some time but, alas, I wanted to finish my other story entitled "No". You should read it, it is very good. But, also, in the last chapter for all of the people who read it, I gave away a very important secret pertaining to this story….so, for everyone who did not read the beginning of the last chapter; I will not ruin it for you. Plus, I just think that I am so cool with my whole "Not-So-Cliché-Story-Deal-Type-Thingy" so, yeah, Hehe.

Well, I will leave you all to do your reading, I do not own Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ramen Cups, Icha Icha Paradise or that cute little squirrel in Konoha….Dammit!

* * *

Chapter Four:

"You…you're what?" Came Kakashi's voice as he stared wide-eyed at his young student. Sakura looked up at him with tears in her eyes and smiled weakly, something in that smile broke the man. She bit her lip and repeated herself to him…

"Well…I think that I am…" her voice started and when she was about to speak once more the door opened quite harshly and there stood Naruto breathing heavily and looking frantically for his beloved little sister. When he saw her he ran at light speed and engulfed her small form in a large hug and kissed her cheek and forehead telling her that he was so scared and this and that and well, you get the drill.

When the said blonde calmed down, he noticed the fact that his teacher was sitting there, quiet and staring at Sakura with a thoughtful look on his face. Naruto raised an eyebrow and was about to question his old teacher when the man stood up.

Naruto looked at Sakura, who was staring at her hands and then back to his teacher who was staring harder at her, a look of anger on his face but then instantly it was gone as soon as it was there and the old man took out his book. Feeling strange and unnoticed he coughed and got Sakura's attention.

She looked up at him and smiled a fake one he knew, but a smile nonetheless. He put an arm on her shoulder and looked over to see his teacher walking to the door. Thinking that the man was not going to say anything, Naruto was surprised to hear Kakashi's voice.

"Make sure she gets some rest, I have some things to do before I stop back later,"

Naruto was about to say goodbye and reply when the man poof-ed away in a cloud of smoke and leaves. Naruto just shrugged off the mans behavior and looked back at Sakura and gave her a heart warming smile before asking, "How you doin'?"

She smiled, obviously forgetting the old mans behavior and smiled widely before saying, "Better, I think I am a little hungry, but fine. My arms hurt a little bit though…" gesturing to the bandages on her arms.

Naruto nodded and cracked his neck, a bad habit he had gotten from the toad sage himself. He looked back to the door and then to Sakura and in a mischievous voice said, "I know that the nurses want you to eat all of that stupid healthy crap, but, just for you…I snuck us in some ramen!" he even added the whispering to make it seem as if they were twelve year olds again. That got a good couple of giggles out of her.

He pulled out from the large jacket of his a bag with the Ichiraku print on it. Opening the bag he pulled out a sealed bowl of ramen with chopsticks for her and himself. He started to eat his ramen, whilst watching his Sakura-chan eat. He was undoubtedly worried about her, sure he had known somewhat about Sasuke's activities, but damn, he never knew that he would hurt her so.

Naruto had finished his ramen bowl and was throwing away the trash when noticed that Sakura had barely ate her ramen before setting it on the nightstand. He stared at the barely touched bowl and then asked, "Wha's wrong Sakura-chan? I thought you were hungry?"

She looked at him, a blank stare on her face and then answered, "I just…I haven't had an appetite lately, and when I do, I get so full so fast…" Naruto sighed; he had been worried about this.

He sat down on the bed, facing Sakura he took her hands into his and began, "I know that you are a grown woman and that you are strong," he was able to make her smile at that, "and I also know that you and Sasuke have your own secrets that is to be kept between you two," at this he looked away, "but I want you to always be able to tell me anything."

Sakura smiled and said, "Of course, I trust you with everything Naruto, you are my brother."

Naruto smiled weakly and continued, "I understand that you are old enough but, have you and Sasuke been having sex lately? If you don't want to say, that is alright but…I just…"

He sighed, looked away from her innocent fragile eyes and said, "I want to know if you are pregnant."

Sakura looked up at him, here eyes wide. He instantly spoke once more, "It is not that I don't want you to have a kid,"

"Naruto…"

"But I just don't want you to get hurt, "

"Naruto….."

"And well, Sasuke is being an ass to you I just don't want…"

"NARUTO SHUT UP!"

Said blond looked at Sakura, his eyes wide. She looked away from him and sighed she pulled one of her hands away and rubbed the side of her face trying to calm her nerves.

He looked at her and bit his lip, silently awaiting her answer.

When she looked back at him she smiled, "I understand what you were trying to say, but, no Naruto, I am not pregnant. I take birth control. Plus, do you honestly think I would allow myself to get pregnant when I am so young and when I am not even married?"

Naruto smiled and pulled her into a hug, on the inside she was in turmoil, scared for her secret. Her deep dark devastating (wow that was a lot of d's) secret. Naruto kissed the side of her head, pulling away he gently pushed her back and told her to get some rest whilst he goes and gets her some clothes from her place and runs a few errands.

After making sure that she was well on her way into slumber-land he walked out of her room and made his way to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temple as she reached for her bottle of sake. Today was just too stressful on her, she really needed a vacation. With everything that was going on in her life as a ninja, she had no time to have real life a woman in her sixties should have. She looked around her office; there was no color, well, just barely, but still. The only color was coming from the two pictures that lay on her desk.

One, of her and Sakura, Naruto and Jiraiya, and if she remembered correctly it was taken sometime around Naruto's fifteen birthday.

The other, a very old picture was of her, her younger brother, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. That one, it was so long ago that she barely remembers what occasion it was…

But on another note, her life was completely boring. The only interesting parts of her day was when Naruto would come in for his training being that he was soon to be her successor. Well, that alone was very interesting, seeing him get confused and annoyed at things…

But, if only that were the only interesting thing in her life.

Tsunade looked at her photo with Sakura in it, Sakura her student, her apprentice, her friend, her…patient.

If only…

If only….

Tsunade sighed took another swig of her sake, there were honestly too many 'if only's' in her life.

"Fucking cancer…"

* * *

Kakashi stared at the memorial stone, his eyes trained on the many names of lost comrade's friends, lovers, people who were born years before his time. All of them gone and only to be remembered as a name on a piece of rock.

Kakashi sighed, wondering the day that it would come his name be added to this never ending list of lost ninja. He stood up, turned around and began his walk away from the memorial. His eyes stared hard ahead, his mind only on one destination. He felt so much anger, so much rage in his being that he had not felt in so long. He wanted to kill Sasuke, rip him to pieces and watch as his entrails pour unto the cold ground and stare into his eyes as the life left them.

But, then again he did not.

Kakashi breathed in harshly and poof-ed once more to the desired destination, his eye staring at the locked door and without even blinking kicked it in. He walked in, only to see the last remaining Uchiha sitting on the floor his nose broken and his face covered in bruises.

Kakashi used the last of his strength to make sure that he himself did not harm to young man, no matter how badly he wanted to kick the living shit out of him for harming his beloved Sakura-chan so.

Kakashi walked over to the boy, kicked him in the side and looked into those black eye red from being punched and all of the stress. Kakashi yanked him up by the collar and shoved him against the wall, the only thing going through his mind…

_She let one tear fall, but that was it, and then she looked him in the eye and said, "Kakashi-Sensei…I don't know if I can be with Sasuke if he is like…this because…"_

_When Sakura did not finish her statement Kakashi asked, "Because…"_

_She looked him in the eye and whispered with a small smile, "Because I think that I am…" her voice shook and she bit her lip so hard that Kakashi thought she would soon draw blood._

_Kakashi grabbed one of her hands, hopefully reassuring her that she could tell him what she was trying to say. _

_She looked up at him, her pure, green eyes so fragile and full of life full of tears and said, "I think that I am going to test positive…" his breath caught, "For Ovarian Cancer…"_

He shook the man harshly, yet still not getting any reaction, anger boiled in his veins and he stared Sasuke in the eyes and in a fit of emotion yelled out…

"_**Are you fucking blind?"**_

* * *

Well, like I said, no cliché for me! Hehe, I just love my plot twists and turns…so much fun! Please review and tell me what you all think, thank you!

Huggles,

Tamiko-Chan81.


	5. Drown Side Story

Eh, yeah I know that I have not updated in such a long time. I want to finish this story soon so that I can focus better on my other stories. I have done a lot of plotting on this story and yet have come to a decision on the outcome, I will be asking other authors whom I respect and read from for inspiration, so, please, if you think of a way that you would like this story to end, then please send me a message….(yeah, I kinda lost my imagination for the time being….)

This is just a side story, this does not really have to go with the story, but can if wanted. I did not want to put this in because it is really short, but, just as a filler until I can actually update, please enjoy this side-story. Consider it relatedly un-related.

Tammy-Tam.

* * *

Chapter Five:

Water surrounded her; the coolness of the ocean lifted her sore body up and allowed her to close her eyes in relaxation. She inhaled deeply, her eyes closed. She let the coolness wash over her, her eyes opened once more, stared at the deep blue of the sky once more, the brightness of the sun once more.

A smile appeared on her face as she let out a small giggle, the world around her fading away with each passing of a wave. The hospital gown that she was wearing was gone, leaving her bare for the world to see. Yet she had no care. She felt free, as if she were the wind, able to go any place that she wished, never restrained to the physical world.

Her eyes began to close as the world around her became dark, her once bright sun became pale as the moon appeared before her eyes. She felt the water around her cool even more so than it was, yet she did not allow herself to fear the change. She shivered as she felt her hair float around her in long thick waves of pink. She smiled even brighter than before, feeling the water cover her bare body.

It was when she could no longer breathe when she realized she had been sinking below the surface of water. Her body felt weightless, her mind was no longer thinking. She looked around her, seeing images of her life passing by, her friends, and her family…her Sasuke.

A bitter smile found its way to her face as she realized that he was sleeping soundly, her body beside his. She looked at the memory that she was watching, not noticing how her lungs were tightening painfully as she sunk deeper and deeper. The memory that was before her eyes was so beautiful, Sakura realized, just as Sasuke kissed her forehead and held her close.

More and more memories flew past her line of vision as she sunk deeper and deeper. Her eyes stung slightly as the salt in the sea surrounded her. Bubbles flew up to the distant surface as she let out her last breath. It was then, as she stared up at the surface, that she realized she was dying…inevitable and unstoppable. Her death was certain, breath was gone and life was slowly floating away….

She closed her eyes and opened them as the softness of hands touched her face. She stared hard at the person above her, yet only saw the bright ocean getting further and further away from her. She choked, her body convulsing as the much needed breath was gone and her hearts beating slowing…

The invisible hands on her body held her, pulling her deeper and deeper into the darkness, towards her unstoppable death…

As she hit the bottom, the ocean floor, she felt her hand being held. She turned her head, feeling so very weak and saw Sasuke laying there beside her, his body slowly decomposing before her very eyes. It was then that she realized, her body was decomposing as well….her flesh pealing away and leaving her bones bare. She closed her eyes to keep the vision out of her sight, only to open them to nothingness…

"Don't breathe…" a distant voice said to her….

Her heat beat once…twice…"Let me be your death…" and stopped…

--

And Sakura woke, screaming….

* * *

(Filler Alert)

Yeah, that was kinda like a look into Sakura's mind. I wanted to have something symbolic in this piece. So, if you do not get it, Sakura feels as if her love with Sasuke is killing her…slowly drowning her. The cancer is slowly killing her, and so is her love for an alcoholic Sasuke. Yeah, that was a nightmare of hers…you can tell me that it sucks, because I honestly thinks that it does…

Tammy-Tam.


	6. Forget

-Behind a Bathroom Door:

-

Being released from the hospital was something that a lot of people looked forward to, being able to go home, to family, it meant that they were healthy. It meant that they were going to a safe home, with love and comfort to surround them. Sakura stared out of the window in her room, wearing her normal clothing, a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt with Naruto's orange jacket to cover her. She stared out of the window, seeing the townspeople move about, and a small, insecure and selfish part of her wondered why they could still keep on living, when her life was falling apart?

She had no place to go to, the one place she called a home was filled with broken glass, bottles of alcohol, and devastating lies. That place could not be called a home, that place held the man that hurt her, that lied to her, that she loved with all of her heart….

The door opening behind her got her attention and she turned around hoping to see Naruto or Ino, but saw a nurse smile at her and gesture for her to take a seat on the small bed. Sakura complied, already knowing what the woman wanted to do. After a few minutes the woman cleared her wounds as safe and allowed Sakura to grab her small bag of clothing and paper saying that she was allowed to go home.

She had spent a whole week in the hospital, the doctors and Tsunade fearing that the stress and physical injuries would be too much for her, and would send her into a nervous breakdown. Sakura although knowing it was for the best, was slightly angry that they would not allow her to know about Sasuke. She walked down the hallways, stepped into an elevator and pressed the button. Her eyes stared at the doors of the elevator, completely unaware of the person beside her. It was only when the ding of the elevator resounded, did the person make his presence clear.

"Haruno." Came the deep voice.

She turned around, her eyes small as she stared at Shino. His body was leaning against the wall of the elevator, looking completely relaxed. His face completely devoid of any emotion was directed towards her, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as the two of them stepped out of the elevator. She gasped only slightly as her bag was taken off of her and put onto his shoulder. He started to walk, and curious as to what he planned to do she just stood there, waiting for him to say something. After a few more steps he turned and said, "Hokage requested your presence, I am to escort you to the tower. Are you in any need of assistance?" she knew that he was really asking if he was going to have to make physical contact with her.

She smiled at him politely and shook her head. The two of them walked to the tower in silence, for which Sakura was grateful for too consumed by her thoughts.

She wondered if Sasuke was really alright, she had friends in many parts of Konoha, in many different departments such as the one that Ibiki was in charge of. If her Sasuke was put into any of the departments that she had good friends, she only hoped that they did not get the wrong idea and decide to be any cruel to him. It would only hurt her more if she were to hear of someone deliberately hurting Sasuke to make her happy.

Her eyes shifted to her right, seeing Shino stare right ahead and quiet as ever. She looked ahead and pondered the thought of Shino's life. She knew that he was engaged to a woman that was a survivor from Sound. After Orochimaru took over that bit of land, many young lords and woman such as Shino's fiancée were taken advantage of. Their money and homes taken away, being used as hideouts and housing for the hundreds of Shinobi that were under his control. Staring at the ground, she smiled slightly bitterly, out of all of them, Shino was the one to find true love.

As the reached the tower, Shino stopped at the door. He didn't knock, make a sound or anything. He just stood there. Confusion overtook her and she was about to ask him why they were standing there when his hand came up and halted her voice. She stared hard at him, and it wasn't until she heard another door from inside the office slam that she realized what had happened.

Someone else was in there…

Someone that she was not supposed to see, or was not supposed to see her.

_Sasuke-kun….?_

Intense fear and longing rose within her and she pushed past the unresisting Shino. The door opened and Naruto stood at the right side of the room. His hands were clenched and his face was set in anger. She could see from her position that he was biting his lip to prevent any words from escaping. She turned away and looked at Tsunade.

Her mentor had her back to her, and Sakura could tell that she was tensed.

Quietly, Sakura walked towards the desk and sat in a chair on the left side. Naruto must have calmed himself down because he came and sat in the chair to her right. She looked at him, yet became confused as his eyes would not reach to hers. She stared at her hands, feeling dread rise in her stomach, feeling the weight of everything fall on her.

Her shoulders slumped forward and she folded. Her body moved so that her head was cushioned on her folded hands, which were over her knees. She held back the tears in her eyes yet could not stop the sigh that escaped her throat. She heard Shino report that the escort was satisfactory and drop her bag gently on the floor beside her. As he exited, another voice in the room made her raise her head.

In the corner of the room was Kakashi, his face set in stone. He was staring right at her, with a face that made her feel so guilty for some reason, she bit her lip and looked away, hoping that the piercing gaze would recede. It was only when Naruto's hand rested on her back did she notice that he stood up.

She looked up at him, his eyes were holding a sadness in them and he reached for her arm to pull her up. When she stood he pulled her to the right side of the room and kept an arm around her waist, the other on her hand. She looked at him, and he just smiled at her and kissed her forehead affectionately. If Naruto was calm enough to be affectionate, then she knew she had nothing to be afraid of.

Yet, when she looked at Kakashi, who had moved to a door on the left side of the room, her heart sunk to her toes. He was staring straight at her, almost as if he was going through her mind, and once again she had to look away from his eye. When she looked over to Tsunade, who was still silent and her back to her. Daring to finally speak she asked, "What is going on here? Why are you all so silent?"

Naruto pulled her closer and was about to say something when Kakashi beat him to it, "Sasuke is in the room next to me, and from what we just heard we all are a little bit angry."

Her eyes went wide, Sasuke was there, he was there, so close that if she called….

If she called…

He would….

No, he would've, if only he was the man that she thought him to be.

But he wasn't, she reminded herself as she looked to the ground with a bitter smile on her face, he was not he man that she knew, that she loved.

"What did he say?" she managed to strangle out of her mouth.

-

-

_I don't remember much. Just anger. I know that there was a lot of anger. _

_Pain. More pain. _

_Nothing else, but her tears. _

And the door opened.

-

-

He was being pulled from a chair, his back was to them. She stared at his back as he was roughly pulled from the chair and practically dragged by Kakashi into the main office. Sakura held her breath, caught in amazement at his state. His nose, apparently broken was a deep purple from bruising, deep dark circles formed around his black eyes. His hair was so ruffled that she was assured that he had not showered in a long time.

She bit her lip and felt Naruto's hand clench on hers. Looked to the ground and breathing a sigh she swallowed the saliva in her throat and held back the tears that she knew wanted to break free from her eyes. Closing her eyes and leaning back against Naruto she felt another one of her spells come to her…

The pain, it was unbearable, so painful that she gasped in pain, ripping her hand from Naruto's grasp to grab at her stomach. Her mind was reeling, vision cloudy and eventually blurry as the tears flowed. Breathing became harsh, uneven and painful to accomplish. She folded once more, falling to one knee with Naruto's hand around her waist. Deeply breathing she felt the bile rise in her throat, and Naruto' orange jacket around her was too hot, the jean pants on her too tight.

Everything felt so tight.

Too tight. Too tight.

Constricting her to a point that the pain matched the intensity. Tears poured from her eyes, and she forgot her surroundings, the fact that Sasuke was there, staring in horror as her painful cries filled the room. Or that Naruto was screaming at her to _breath, _when had she fallen to the floor?

When did Naruto pull the jacket off?

Or her shirt?

Why, why can't she hear them?

Naruto was screaming something, she couldn't tell what. His hands grasped her cheeks as she felt the cool rush of healing chakra flow into her system; when had Tsunade gotten there?

Wasn't she in the hospital still?

Why was it so hard to remember what was going on?

Where was she going? Naruto was carrying her, her head lolled to the side, seeing the worry, fear in Sasuke's eyes. He was trying to push past Kakashi, whom was holding him back as Naruto passed them to enter into the room that Sasuke had just been in. The pain intensified, and Sakura thought that she was reaching for Sasuke, that her hand was so close to him…that if he only reached…

But the heat got higher, as her breathing increased….

And the last thought that passed her mind was the question of "**_why am I here in the first place_**…_**?**_."

--

Yeah, yeah, I know. I take forever to write. Also, this is a very short chapter. I really know that I should be writing more, and I promise that I will. This hopefully will hold you all off until I update soon.

And well, please review so that I have the enthusiasm to update sooner. I promise that the next chapter will be worth your while!!

P.S. I DON"T OWN.


	7. Shower

Hi!! Thanks to the people who reviewed for the last chapter. Well, this one is just going to start off with some of Sasuke, then it will morph into a juicy Sasuke and Sakura interaction!!

Oh, and, I decided that a better way for the people who read my stories and tell me what they think about them, would be for them to get a hold of me through myspace, that way, everyone also gets to see what I look like!!

Please, don't be creepy and stuff, but, to those who want to talk to me over the internet easier, here's my myspace: http : / www . myspace . com / tammytam81 . Just get rid of the spaces!!

Enjoy!!

-

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

-

He stared at the ground through his fingers. The white tiles were making him sick, and he wanted nothing to do but throw up, the stress, the physical and emotional turmoil was getting to him. Reluctantly he looked up once more, yet his surroundings were the same. He was still in the hospital. He was still under the careful eye of one Hatake Kakashi, he was still so dirty.

In the short two weeks that they had kept him under lock and key, they had only allowed him four showers, his last one being nearly four days ago. Sure, there wasn't a terrible amount of physical activity that he had to do, nothing that could make him sweat over, but still, anyone would feel disgusting after going nearly two days without a shower, considering the fact that he was used to taking a shower almost every day of his life.

If that had been it, the fact that he was not given proper showering, then he would feel slightly better. But, no, the incident this morning. Nearly eight hours had passed since then, and only because the fact that Sakura screamed so loud when they took him away, only because of that, was he allowed to sit in the hallway outside of her room.

She had just been released, he had been told. And yet, one look at him, and here she was, back in the hospital. He grunted in aggravation and rubbed his dirty hands over his eyes. The headache he had still had not lessened any, and, Tsunade was being a bitch and not giving him any help at all.

Okay, well, he knew what he said earlier pissed them off, but still, they were treating him like hell, he was entitled to exaggerate about how he felt anyways.

-

-

_Tsunade stared hard at him, her chin high and her stance did not show anything but anger and importance. She waited for him to speak, yet knew that he would not, but that did not matter, Naruto broke the silence anyways. _

"_Just tell me this, you asshole, why in the world would you cheat on Sakura, are you really that stupid?" his voice was cold, yet held a great deal of curiosity. _

_Sasuke snorted, Naruto was a retard if he had to ask a question like that, but, when he looked at the faces of Tsunade and Kakashi, he could tell that it truly was a mystery to them. _

"_Same reason the damn elders are pressing into my affairs, they think it's the right time for little Uchiha brats to be in Konoha again….well," he smirked at this, despite it being a complete lie, "and Sakura just doesn't know how to please a man…too innocent."_

_Naruto snarled and leaped forward, about to tackle him when Kakashi held him back, Naruto glared at Kakashi, wanting an explanation as why Kakashi was not letting him hurt the bastard. Yet Kakashi just shook his head, and said in a deep voice, "Don't, his words a meaningless, the only person whose voice will matter is Sakura's. Only what she has to say to him will hurt him worse than your fist."_

_Naruto looked confused for a second and then looked over to Tsunade, who had a saddened look on her face, and Sasuke caught it, and fear gripped him. Then, almost instantly his anger took hold of his voice, "What the fuck are you talking about? What is the matter with her?"_

_Anger intensified as Kakashi started to push him into the room he had just been in, and before the door slammed he let out an ignorant yell, "Damn you!"_

-

-

He stared up from the ground to the ceiling, closed his eyes and sighed. If all he was going to do was wait for her to wake up from, from what ever it was that she was suffering from, then he could at least take a shower in the meantime. He looked up at Kakashi, who was reading a Icha Icha book and leaning against the doorway that lead to Sakura's room.

Sasuke looked him in the eye and asked, "Can I at least take a shower?"

When he saw that Kakashi was shaking his head in a no, he spoke once more, "Do you really want me to smell like shit when she wakes up? I highly doubt that she will enjoy me holding her if I smell…undesirable."

Kakashi looked him in the eyes, blinked and looked back at Sakura who was still sound asleep, yet still held an pained look on her face. He knew, that despite Sakura being ill, she would want to be held by Sasuke, despite the current situation, and, no matter what his thoughts were, he knew that he had no right to hold Sakura back from being held by him.

He sighed, closed his book and walked into the room that held Sakura, and beckoned Sasuke to follow him. When the two of them got inside the room, Kakashi pushed him into the bathroom and stood there staring at him. It didn't take too long for him to realize what was going on, he was allowed a shower, but only under the supervision of Kakashi.

Without shame or embarrassment, he turned to the shower of the bathroom and removed his clothing, after stepping into the shower, did he close his eyes, and scrub his head.

-

-

"So, how much longer do you think that they will be?" Sakura's voice asked.

She had woken up after the beginning of Sasuke's shower and was waiting patiently for Kakashi to escort him out of the bathroom. When she had woken up, Naruto had been in the room, after being asked to bring some clean clothing for both Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto stared at her, bit his lip and said, "Don't think it will be too much longer, I doubt Sasuke likes to take long showers."

She smiled at him, it was not like the was enthusiastic about seeing him, but, still, he always made her feel safe, comfortable, happy, and right now, all she needed was to feel that way again. She needed to have him hold her, even if there was some tension going on. She needed it, she needed him.

And she needed to tell him.

Tell him the truth about everything.

About her fears of having cancer, of her tests that have not come back, but she feels as if they will come back positive, of her leaving him if he continues to drink.

But, the biggest thing that she had to tell him, was that even if he stopped drinking, if she had cancer they would have to split up. She highly doubted that she was still in the stage one of cancer, and because of that, she knew that she would lose her fertility. There was hope though, in her heart, that maybe, maybe she didn't have cancer, that maybe it was some other sort of problem, or at the very least she was still at the low risk part of the cancer.

That way, maybe she could preserve her fertility. But still, any route that included having cancer required her to have surgery, and, ultimately, death. That thought, despite her not wanting to cry anymore, made tears come to her eyes, and a soft sob came from her mouth before she closed her eyes and folded, hiding her face in the sheets of her bed.

Naruto, instantly alarmed was at her side, rubbing her back and asking what was wrong. He had been so scared this morning, when she collapsed, and momentarily stopped breathing. It scared him so bad, and when he had to rip off her shirt for Tsunade, he could not help but fear the worst.

And, now, the fact that both Tsunade and Kakashi knew something, that he did not about her, he felt the stings of fear run through his heart and spine.

After a few minutes of her crying and Sakura stopped, wiped her tears on the tissue that Naruto handed her. She smiled at him, caressed his cheek and nodded when he asked her if she was fine. He kissed her palm, and rubbed her back before helping her lay back down under the warm blankets.

Hinata was lucky, a very lucky girl. She had the greatest catch of them all.

Naruto was so wonderful, that, at times when she was fifteen, she wondered why it was that she could not like him, why it was that she felt so turned off by the thought of kissing him in a attracting sort of way. Yet, as the years gone by, she knew that in the end things turned out for the best, Hinata deserved a great man, and Naruto was as great as they get.

She felt like sleeping, now that Naruto was rubbing her arm and hand so softly, and that she was under the blankets, completely comfortable. She opened her eyes, and murmured, "If…if I fall asleep, can you have Sasuke wake me up? I know that things aren't too great, but, I really would like to see him, and talk to him."

Naruto simply nodded.

And Sakura closed her eyes.

-

-

-

-

Thought I would end the chapter there huh? Nope, I like this next scene a lot. ;p.

-

The minutes must have gone by so slow, and she must have only slept for a minute or two, because Naruto was still holding her hand, and caressing it softly. He was such a good friend, but, when had the shower turned off? She was sure that she had heard it earlier.

Had Sasuke gotten out of the shower and Naruto not tell her?

She was about to open her eyes and ask Naruto how long she had been out when a soft kiss was pressed to her forehead, then, her cheek, then, so very softly, a kiss was pressed to her lips. The lips on hers were gone after a few seconds, yet, it barely took half a second to know who's lips were upon hers.

Sasuke's.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, and there he was. Sitting beside her, his forehead pressed to her knuckles as his head bent over, as if he were simply thinking. She could feel the dampness of his hair against her fingers, and, unconsciously she let tears come to her eyes as she whispered, "Sasuke…"

When he heard her whisper he looked up, their eyes connected, and a soft smile came to his face. Sakura pulled herself up into a sitting position and Sasuke moved to sit beside her on the bed, so that he faced her. Despite wanting to, Sasuke made no move to touch her and simply sat there as her hands reached up and cupped his face gently.

She smiled so sweetly at him, and he could not help it, but lean into her gentle touch and close his eyes at the kindness that she was offering. When he opened his eyes, he noted that a tear had fallen down her cheek, then fell to her shirt, his eyes followed down, then up to her wrists that still had bandages on them.

He sighed as he stared at them, knowing all too well where they came from.

As one of her hands fell from his face, he looked back up her and she only smiled back.

As her other hand left his face, he only became concerned with staring at her eyes, and hearing her voice, "Sasuke-kun…" she sweetly whispered.

"I have missed you so much," her smile got even bigger, and then it hit him.

A harsh, loud, and bruising smack to the face.

A backhand actually.

It hurt to bad that he moved from the force of her slap, and during the two seconds that he sat there in shock, she got up from the bed and said, "No matter how much I missed you, you deserved that slap to the face…for cheating on me, you asshole."

-

-

Hehe, I told you that I liked that scene!!

Stay tuned, for the next chapter will bring more goodness!! Please review!

Tammy-Tam, P.S. add me on myspace!!


	8. MAJOR NEWS

_**DEAR READERS:**_ I want to let all of you know that I am no longer posting any stories under this username. I am, however taking this story with me to my new username **Foe81** and doing major reconstruction on it. I am sorry for making such a long wait for this story, but I believe for this story to reach the full potential that it deserves I should fix it and start off with a new name.

But, this story will remain under this name, so that those who like it as is, can still read it and enjoy it when they want to, but a newer version with better spelling, grammar and plot will be posted under **Foe81. **But, just as any project this will take some time and I am sorry for announcement of a longer wait, but I promise that it is all worth it. Thank you for your reviews, your alerts, your favorites, and your time. I hope that you all will like my new username and my new style of writing.

So, just as a forewarning, I'm a _PERVERT_. Okay, I like smut just as much as the next person but I find it to be hilarious at the same time. So, a major difference from this name to my newer one is that I am upping the bar and throwing in a lot of smut, death, love, _whatthefuck?moments_ and whatnot. So, try not to be too alarmed, kay?

_Yours_,

Tammy-tam, formerly known as Tamiko-chan81 and Anatidaephobi81.

Remember: _**Foe81**_, if you wanna check out some of my new stuff not already posted under Phobia81.

P.S: If anyone wants to take a story and fix it up or take one of my one-shots and turn it into a chaptered fiction I am okay with that. But, I would greatly love it if I am asked beforehand so that I can allow such action. If no action is taken by an author and they take my work for themselves, I will promtly assume that You are stealing my work and I will do what I can to make sure that the proper actions are taken. Also, just because I am allowing, **with permission**, my stories to be used as a muse or whatnot, I will not accept ANYONE just outright taking one of my stories and giving it a new title. Because that is just stealing in the worst sense and cruel to me because I worked hard on every piece of work I have published. You can pm me on this profile if you want, but it would be best if you sent me a message through my new username **Foe81. **Once again, thank you.


End file.
